Code:Naruto
by Bingomzan
Summary: When Yumi reads Naruto and when jeremie virtualizes everyday objects, people are torn from one world to another.
1. First contact

Series: Code Lyoko x Naruto Title: Code:Naruto Rating: M Pairing: NarutoxYumi, UlrichxSakura, JeremiexShikamaru, AelitaxSai OddxKiba Characters: Naruto x Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Naruto. If I did, they both wouldn't be allowed to be shown on cable.

One day, on a normal XANA attack, as normal as XANA is anyway, Yumi was running to the factory being chased by a polymorphic specter. The specter had taken on Jim's shape and was trying to capture her as usual. When Yumi got to the factory, Jeremie wasn't there; he was in his room sleeping. He didn't care about the xana attacks anymore, because he had automated all the systems and vehicles for the group. This basically meant all he had to do was keep the automated programs running and he could do whatever he wanted, like get sleep he needed.

Anyway, Yumi was riding the elevator down to the scanner room, when she remembered she had a manga volume in her pocket. She set it next to the scanner and got in to go to lyoko. When she got there, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were there waiting for her. As usual, they deactivated the tower, before the Jim clone did any damage, and returned to the past.

On the next Monday, the gang had their weekly meeting at the factory. They met at the computer lab, and jeremie had an idea. "We should be able to send inanimate objects to lyoko with us, after I implement this new program."

"Why would we want that? Odd asked.  
"So you can get a third helping on lyoko." Ulrich quipped.  
"Hey, food would be cool to eat on lyoko"  
"Anyway, it could be used for a lot of different things." Jeremie said

Jeremie implemented the program, and they all left for the day. Later, that night, Yumi wanted to try out the program so she went to the factory, and got in the scanner. This started the auto-virtualizing process jeremie had made. When Yumi got to lyoko, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie that looked like her cell phone.

"Cool, this is going to be so awesome." Yumi said.

Then she pulled out her manga volume, but there was a black silhouette, where the character on the cover should have been.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the Narutoverse:

Naruto was training with Sakura and Sai. The three shinobi, were a flurry of action. When the blond shinobi heard a whistle, they stopped and they saw that Shikamaru and Kiba had come to hang out with them.  
"Hey, Naruto, you want to go for some ramen? Shikamaru asked  
"Sure, Sakura, Sai, you wanna come too"  
"Hai! Sakura and Sai said in unison.  
"Well let's go then. Kiba said.

Just then a flash of white light appeared, and engulfed the five of them.

Back in LYOKO:

The first thing Naruto noticed when he was conscious, was that he was standing in the middle of a desert. Also, there was a woman with her back turned to him. She looked Japanese, so he was a little cautious and grabbed her from behind, and put a kunai to her throat.  
"Who are you and what am I doing here? Naruto asked in a threatening voice.  
"I'm Yumi, and I don't .... Omigod, you are Naruto!?" Yumi's breath caught in her throat.

Just then Naruto noticed the book in her hand.

"What is my name doing on that book? Naruto asked releasing the kunai a little.  
"It is a manga volume of you"  
"Huh"  
"The series tells about your life, from the time you pranked the Hokage Mountain"  
"WHAT"  
"Yes, I'm just at the part where you try to go after Gaara"  
"That already happened; we got him back and everything"  
"Can you put the kunai down"  
"Sure, Where am I"  
"You are in lyoko, a virtual world. You must have got transported here, when I got scanned with the book. Is anyone else with you"  
"I don't know"

Just then Naruto heard a series of groans and turned around to see Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba standing behind him looked around dazed.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked "We got transported to a virtual world. Naruto replied

"What is a virtual world? Sai asked

"A virtual world is inside a computer." Yumi said

While the others were talking and arguing about what happened.

Yumi called Jeremie.

"Jeremie, Jeremie, get to the factory"  
"Huh, what is it Yumi"  
"You need to get the gang together, and get here pronto"  
"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes."

The gang arrived at the factory, after sneaking out at 2 in the morning.  
"What's wrong Yumi?" Jeremie asked through the computer.

"WHO WAS THAT!? the whole Naruto group asked.

"That is Jeremie."

"Who are those life-signs with you, Yumi?"

"You won't believe it but, they are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They must have been transported when I was scanned into the computer with the manga in my pocket."

"Wow, okay, this is seriously weird." Odd said.


	2. Getting Settled

A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer, it would be nice to make that number bigger, but meh.

Chapter 2: A new world

"You won't believe it but, they are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They must have been transported when I was scanned into the computer with the manga in my pocket."

"Wow, okay, this is seriously weird." Odd said.  
"We better get them devirtualized." Jeremie said.

Jeremie devirtualized all of them, and the gang went down to the scanner room.

All the scanners open and out steps Yumi, Naruto, and Kiba. Next come Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. Yumi looks normal in her black shirt, jeans and boots. Naruto has on his black jacket, black and orange pants, and sandals. Sakura has her pink blouse and mini-skirt, with pink boots. Sai had on his black half-shirt, with balck pants and shoes. Kiba had on his jacket and mesh shirt with black pants and shoes. Finally, Shikamaru had on his vest and mesh shirt, with gray pants and boots. (Basically their part II costumes)

"Hey, this is a weird world. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled, and a shadow clone appeared next to him.  
"Cool, my jutsu still works!" The Naruto's yelled.  
"It appears our jutsu still work in your world. This will make living here much easier." Shikamru said.

Yumi didnt hear him though. She was thinking about things she should be having ulrich do to her, not naruto. The reason for ulrich doing those things is that they have been going out for a month, and they havent done anything, yet. She was also a viewer of yaoi sites, and had looked up some naruto yaoi. She desperately wanted to see 'all' of him and his clones were an added bonus. She was startled back to reality by the clone disappearing into a poof of smoke.

"... not real-" Jeremie said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT REAL!?!" Naruto Yelled "He means that we come from a world that this one thinks is fictional." Shikamaru said "Oh, sorry jeremie"  
"It's alright, we will just have to take some precautions, so the rest of the world doesnt find out about you or lyoko"  
"Whats lyoko"  
"Lyoko is the world you first were transported to. It is housed inside this computer. If the world knew about it, we would be in trouble and XANA, our enemy, would win. This is because we need lyoko to fight him"  
"Can we go back? I need to take care of Akamaru." kiba asked "I'm afraid that it will take some time to figure out how to reverse the process."

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the narutoverse:

After the white light disappeared, taking everyone with it, all time froze. Everything stopped in its tracks. Leaves were in mid-air, smoke hung where it was, everything froze.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back in the lyokoverse:

"OK, what kind of precautions?" Naruto asked "Well, we are going to pass you off as kids our age, who will be boarding at the school, until we can reverse this. Also, you cannot tell anybody about who you really are. The only things you'll keep is your clothes and first names. Your last names will all be changed to 'smith' and you will all be siblings." Jeremie said

"Please wait here, and i will set up all the documents and get you enrolled in the school, and everything else that needs done."

About 5 hours later, a little before breakfast, the now group of ten, headed to the school. When they got there, jeremie headed to the principals office and picked up the 'new students' schedules and room assignments. Naruto was roomed with Sai, Shikamaru with kiba, and Sakura with aelita. During breakfast, naruto was surprised there was no ramen and at how much odd could eat.

"Hey odd, i bet i could beat you at a ramen eating contest." Naruto smirked.  
"You're on"  
"Okay, where can i find some ramen"  
"We'll get you some tomorrow." Jeremie said

Since the naruto gang had no classes, and the CL gang did, they went to their rooms to get settled in.

After everyone got settled in and the CL gang's classes were over, they had an hour left before dinner. Everyone met in jeremies room.

"Now Naruto and everyone else, this world has diffrent rules then yours. You cannot use jutsu unless you are alone in your room or at the factory or in lyoko. This is because the jutsu you use does not exist in our world. Yumi, since you know the naruto gang better then any of us, is there anything you wish to say that will help?" Jeremie asked

"Yes there is. First, Sai, you will need to work on your emotions. Second, it appears that no other characters will be appearing from the book, so there is no back up from konoha or anywhere. We are your backup. We are going to show you how to access the factory from school, and train you to fight XANA. Also, Sakura, no super strength, it is not possible for people in this world to use that power, you will all behave like normal 16 year old children. Any questions?"

"No, Ma'am" the naruto group answered.

"Ok, lets go to the factory and scan each of you in to lyoko for training after dinner." Jeremie said


	3. First Battle

A/N: I still have one review on , but I have 2 on HAH!

Chapter 3: XANA Attacks

Right after dinner that day, Jeremie took everyone to the factory and watched in amazement as the naruto gang beat them to the factory down the sewer pipe.

"I forgot to mention, they are really fast." Yumi said.

Jeremie led them into the computer lab and told them to go to the scanner room, so they can be scanned and not affected by the time rewinds. Each of the naruto gang got in and was scanned, but when it came to Naruto being scanned, something weird happened. A second person was shown to be in Naruto's body.

"Yumi, do you know anything about this?" Jeremie asked "Yes, I do. The second person is the legendary kyuubi, or nine-tailed fox demon. It was sealed inside of him at birth by the fourth hokage to save the village. He cannot come out by himself and is almost harmless, unless Naruto gets super angry."  
"Great, we have a demon inside a guy; this is going to be fun." Ulrich said.

After everyone was scanned, the gang went to bed; they woke up on Saturday and thus had a free day. But their free day was about to go out the window. Right on the dot at 7:00 am, Jeremie's superscan picked up an activated tower in the desert region. Jeremie woke up, and called everyone and informed them of the XANA attack.

As soon as everyone was at the factory, the whole group was scanned in. First, the CL group went in. The naruto group followed. In lyoko, Naruto looked more fox like, and he had a whirling blue sphere in his right hand. Also, there were 3 of him. Sakura was dressed in a cherry blossom print mini-skirt and looked normal. Sai, looked like an old painter with a paintbrush and a palette in his other hand. Shikamaru, looked like a shadow man with antlers. Kiba, looked like he had akamaru on his head and had some dog features.

After everyone was virtualized, Yumi explained what would happen in a moment.  
"You are now going to battle some weird creatures, try to hit them with your weapons in the eye symbol. That will kill them, also don t get hit by the energy shots or you will be devirtualized."  
"Also, since we have greater reflexes in lyoko, you should be way more powerful then we are, judging by the training you have had. So, don t show us up too bad."  
"Ok, we will try not to but no promises." Sakura said

A few seconds later, 3 megatanks appeared.  
"Where are the eyes on this one?" Naruto asked "You'll see." Yumi replied

The megatanks eyes popped out and it opened to fire at the group. It never fired a shot, quicker then lightning, Naruto had stabbed it and the other two with kunai. Yumi and the others gawked at what had just happened.

"Wow, That was amazing. I was definitely underestimating the boost lyoko gave you. I don t think you will have any problems battling the creatures." Jeremie said.

The rest of the CL gang was too busy watching naruto with their mouths hanging open. Yumi, who already has been thinking of naruto, just got a really big imaginary nosebleed from the thoughts she just had.

"Well, lets go deactivate the tower so we can get back to our free day, and a certain contest I am going to win." Odd said.

"You only think so, Odd, You are going down." Naruto quipped.

As they traveled through the forest sector, they encountered a few blocks that were quickly dispatched by sakura. After the blocks, they went to the tower, and deactivated it.

When they got back, Ulrich led odd and naruto to the store, and bought 10 packs of ramen each for odd and naruto.

A/N: The big ramen contest is next chapter, along with some 'zesty' flavoring. Also, thank you to my reviewers. I am looking for a beta reader as well. And, sorry for the long down time, work + work = no free time. 


	4. New Beginnings

A/N: Sorry for the long break, college isn't fun. ohhh... still looking for beta, please put contact info in review, so i can get ahold of you.

Disclaimer: I make no claims to be Japanese or French, which seems to prerequisites for owing cool stuff.

Chapter 4: The Contests

When Odd, Naruto, and Ulrich got back to the dorm, Ulrich explained the rules of the ramen contest.

"Okay, Each of you has 10 packs of ramen. I will cook up all 10 packs into one big batch. First to finish wins. Also, no shadow clones. Any questions?"

"Nope! Odd and Naruto chorused.

An hour later, Ulrich laid down the bowls in front of Naruto and Odd.

"Ready, 3...2...1...STOP! Ulrich yelled.

"WHAT!!! Odd and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I had to do it. Ready, 3...2...1...GO!!!"

As soon as Ulrich yelled go, Naruto and Odd had turned into a blur of forks.

Odd was eating as fast as he could without choking himself. Naruto was also eating like that. After about 2 minutes, Naruto was about 3/4 done with his bowl, while Odd was only 1/2 done. After another minute, Naruto yelled "Done!", and Odd groaned still with 1/4 of the ramen in the bowl.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, another contest was brewing between Aelita and Sai.

"So, what do you do Sai? Aelita asked.

"I paint and draw."

"Cool, I do a different type of art, music."

"Music has always confused me."

"Oh, yeah, the whole no emotions thing. Emotion is kinda essential to music."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to feel the music and put your own thoughts and feelings into it. That's how great music is made."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Let s see if I can produce better art than you, judged by our group."

"You're on, we have 2 weeks, k?"

"Hai."

***************************************************************************************

Back to the dejected Odd,

"What do I win? Naruto asked

"I don t know yet." Odd Said.

"Can I choose my prize?"

"Sure"

"I choose you."

"WHAT!?"

"I choose you as a slave for a day."

"Fine..." Odd mumbled.

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Kiba and Shikamaru's room...

Shikamaru was sleeping on his bed, and Kiba was playing with akamaru and trying to keep from falling asleep.

Suddenly, Kiba heard something out in the hall, and he heard a noise at the door. He went to open it and....

A/N: I am sorry for the cliff, but I just wanted to have an update, so you guys don t get lonely. R&R plz. 


	5. Stirrings and Sensations

A/N: Sorry for the erratic update schedule. College and work are not fun. Still looking for a beta, it would be nice to have one.

Disclaimer: Still no owning these characters for me... :(

Chapter 5: Stirrings and Sensations

Last time on Code: Naruto...

Suddenly, Kiba heard something out in the hall, and he heard a noise at the door. He went to open it and.  
Jeremie was in the hall, with his raised to knock on the door.

"Hey Jeremie, What s up? Kiba asked

"Not much, can I talk to Shikamaru?"

"Sure, I'll wake him up."

"I'm already awake; it was hard to sleep through the dog barking." Shikamaru said

"I wanted to know if I could borrow you for a moment to help me with trying to figure out how to get you guys back into the book."

"Ok, that would be nice; it would be good to get back to our world."

"Let's go to the factory then."

"Ok."

"What about me, can I come to?"

"Ok."

As the trio made their way to factory, they didn t notice the raven follow them.  
Once at the factory, Jeremie and Shikamaru got started with the task of figuring out how to put them back in the book. They thought that if they virtualize the book that they can jump into the book again. Kiba volunteered to be the test subject. Jeremie virtualized the book, then Kiba. When Kiba got to lyoko, he saw a circular form in the air with Naruto's name above it. When he stepped through the circle, he was transported to his world.

When he got there, the first thing he noticed is that is was entirely quiet. He looked around and noticed something strange. The leaves were frozen in midair. He then left the portal.

"Jeremie, devirtualize me, I've got to tell you something."

"Ok. Devirtualization."

When Kiba got back to the computer room, he told Shikamaru and jeremie what he saw.

***********************************************************

Meanwhile, in sector 5, a few hours ago...

XANA was doing some research of his own on Naruto. He decided to find out more about these new warriors and their amazing abilities. He decided to hijack a scanner and used a polymorphic clone to virtualize a Naruto book into sector 5 so he could find a way to stop these new warriors.

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? Please R&R, it would be nice to have some more opinions on how I'm doing in writing this. 


	6. Enemies Everywhere?

A/N: I was at least hoping for one more review, but alas, nothing...Please Review, ideas and constructive criticism are encouraged.

Last Time On Code: Naruto,

XANA was doing some research of his own on Naruto. He decided to find out more about these new warriors and their amazing abilities. He decided to hijack a scanner and used a polymorphic clone to virtualize a Naruto book into sector 5 so he could find a way to stop these new warriors.

*  
Chapter 6: Enemies Everywhere?

Xana sent a krab into the portal he created by virtualizing the book. The krab grabbed a leaf out of the air and took it out of the portal and it became unfrozen. Xana was very happy with this and he hatched a plan to defeat the new additions to his enemies.

Meanwhile, a few hours later, in the computer room,

"So, everything is frozen in place in the book world." Jeremie said

"Yes." Kiba said

"Now we have to figure out how to get the world back to normal with you in it." Jeremie said

"Yes, That will be tough." Shikamaru said

"Well, let s go get something to eat, I'm famished."

"Ok"

*  
Meanwhile, in Yumi's house,

Yumi was sitting alone in her room thinking about something that was troubling her.

"I like Ulrich, but I like Naruto, and now I can t choose between the two. This is going to get hard. But, I have an idea."

She picked up her phone and called Naruto.

"Hello, Yumi" Naruto said

"Hey, Naruto, Would you mind coming over for a bit?"

"Sure, That would be fun."

"Ok, I'll see you in about 2 minutes."

"2 minutes?"

"You forgot about my speed."

"Ohhh...Please don t let anyone see you."

"Ok, I won t."

2 minutes later, Naruto was at Yumi's house. He knocked on the door and Yumi answered.

"Hey, I called you over because no one is home and I needed someone to keep company with."

"Cool, so what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking of watching a movie or two."

"Ok."

They went into the living room and put a movie in and sat down to watch it. During the movie, Naruto would look at Yumi and notice how pretty she was. He was a teen and no one in the other world paid him attention and now here was someone willing to spend time with him that was a girl. Unbeknownst to him, Yumi was also doing the same thing as she was putting her plan into motion.

Next time: The plan(s) are revealed.

A/N: Reviews are nice. I like them. Can I have more please? 


	7. A Man, A Plan, A Girl, A XANA

A/N: Wow, only about 5 reviews, oh well, i could hope for more. Also, no one has compared this story to my first one, odd. Anyway on with the show...

*  
Last time on Code: Naruto...

A krab found out info for Xana, and naruto and yumi want to do certain things...

Chapter 7: A Man, A Plan, A Girl, A Xana

As Yumi and Naruto were watching the movie, Yumi decided to put her head on Naruto's lap which caused Naruto to predictably try not to get aroused, and lose. Yumi felt this and was happy that her plan was going to probably succeed. Naruto, however, was getting a little flustered. He wanted to move because he was sure Yumi felt him, but he didn t want to make her uncomfortable. He was stuck between a couch and a hard place. Yumi yawned and shifted, putting her hand under her head. She did that to try to get a feel of what was awaiting her later. Judging by Naruto s gasp and what she felt, she was right on, and it was going to be a fun time.

Hey, Yumi, Can I get up and get a drink? Naruto asked, trying to think of a way to stall.

Sure, there s some sake in the fridge.

SAKE! I don t drink.

I know you do, I ve read it. It wouldn t hurt to have a little, you are NOT lee.

I guess a little won t hurt.

Naruto poured himself and Yumi some sake. He went to turn around and bumped his glass into Yumi, who was standing behind him, now with a wet t-shirt on. Needless to say, this didn t help Naruto s situation any more. Yumi, now with wet shirt, decided to just take it off.

You know you want to touch, Naruto, go ahead.

Back to everyone else

Jeremie, Shikamaru, Odd, and everyone else, were sitting in the cafeteria eating.

What are we going to do about closing the portal, and getting you guys back? Odd asked

It looks like we need to get everything that came out back, so that the world will return to normal. But, the question is, do we want to go back? Shikamaru asked.

Back in XANA s lair

It looks like I know exactly how to get the lyoko warriors and their new friends to die. Krab, go find the man in the portal I described for you.

The krab went diligently to the portal and entered it. Once in the narutoverse, the krab started heading in the direction where XANA said that Sasuke Uchiha could be found at this point in the story. It took the krab about 3 days to find him, frozen in mid-training. The krab picked him up, bound him, with a special rope, and brought him back to XANA. When the krab and sasuke left the portal, Sasuke immeadiately reanimated and started thrashing about trying to get free.

Ah, Sauske Uchiha, nice to meet you. I am XANA, and I have a way for you to kill Naruto and his friends.

Why do you want them dead?

They are in my way, and you were the only person I could think of that would have a chance to kill them.

What do I get in return?

You would get to kill them, and have a whole world, where you would be considered almost godlike. A world where you are the only ninja. With me ruling this world, you could do whatever you wanted and with no consequences. What do you say to that?

Tell me what you need done.

You will infiltrate the school and their group, pretending to want to get back with Naruto. When the time is right, you will kill the entire group, and then we will rule the world together.

Let s begin then.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, been busy with my new story. It's called "You don't know Jack!" and it's under Xiaolin Showdown. It is about a boys transformation. 


	8. The Snake Enter's the Fox's Den!

A/N: Work + Work + I hate writing = Long Delays. Thanks to all the people who reviewed since the last chapter, hopefully this one will be longer than usual.

Chapter 8: Sasuke and Naruto

Last time on Code: Naruto, Sasuke + Shirtless Yumi.

/*********************\

XANA activated a tower in sector 5 to materialize Sasuke. Sasuke had been briefed about what he needed to know about the modern world, and made sure to give himself some more modern clothes, since his usual clothes wouldn't work too well.

As XANA activated the tower, Jeremy got a beep on his laptop. Unfortunately, he was asleep in his room at the time and did not notice the alarm. After about a minute, the alarm stopped as the tower deactivated itself.

At the factory, a scanner came whirring to life. After a minute, the doors opened to reveal Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed in black jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket with the uchiha crest on the back. As Sasuke stepped out

of the scanner, the machine became dormant once again. Sasuke headed off to the school with his forged enrollment papers to begin his 15 minutes later, Sasuke got to the campus and started heading to the dorm building not noticing a certain sky watching expert lying in the grass several feet away.

Shikamaru heard footsteps coming up the path, and instinctively suppressed his chakra, so he wouldn't be detected. He then turned his head to see who was coming up the path this late at night. As he spied the figure coming up and the crest on the back of the jacket, Shikamaru knew that something very bad was going to happen and soon. He quickly texted Yumi to let her know who had just arrived and to get information on how to proceed.

Meanwhile, at Yumi's house...

Naruto hesitantly reached a hand up to cup Yumi's breast. It was soft, yet firm, it also fit perfectly it his hand, as if it had been made for him alone. Yumi moaned at his touch and reached around Naruto to bring their bodies together.

As Naruto was getting into the moment, Yumi's cell phone started ringing. Yumi and Naruto both turned as red as they possibly could. Yumi reached into her pants and pulled out the cell phone. The caller ID read "lazy", she had given all the nin's nicknames so it would be hard for anyone to guess who was actually calling.

"It's Shikamaru, I should probably answer it." Yumi said very embarrassed at getting interrupted.

"Good idea." Naruto managed to get out, just as embarrassed.

"Hey, what's up Shika?" Yumi said into the phone.

"I have some real bad news, apparently someone else has came out of our world, and it spells trouble for all of us." Shikamaru said.

"Who came out, and how?"

"I don't know how he got here, but Sasuke has just came on campus, and by the papers he was carrying, I assume he has also gotten enrolled into kadic like we were."

"SASUKE IS HERE!" Yumi yelled into the phone. She was upset, because she knew what was going to happen when Sasuke met up with Naruto, but she was also secretly happy. She was happy because, her deepest secret fantasy was to have a three-way with Sasuke and Naruto.

As Naruto heard her yell that Sasuke had also been transported into their world, he rushed out the door to meet him. Naruto ran as only a ninja can, and so managed to leave Yumi's house and get to the campus in about 5 minutes. All Yumi saw was a blur of orange and black, and then Naruto was gone.

"Naruto is on the way to see Sasuke. We need to keep them apart." Yumi said quickly into the phone.

"I agree, this is a bad situation that can only get worse. I will try to head him off and explain the potential problems that him seeing Sasuke could cause." Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I will call each of the others and inform them of the situation while you try to keep Naruto occupied."

"Ok, later, I feel his chakra approaching."

Yumi hung up the phone and started dialing Kiba up, his nickname was "Animal"

"What's up, Yumi?" Kiba asked groggily as he answered his phone.

"You need to find the others and tell them that Sasuke is here."

"WHAT? Sasuke is in this world, ok I will let the team know." Kiba said, now fully awake and ready for action.

"Ok, thanks, I will get Jeremy up and try to see what happened."

Kiba hung up his phone and got up to go warn the others about Sasuke's arrival. However, just as he opened the door, he ran right into Sasuke, in nothing but his boxers. Both boys tumbled down to the floor in a heap. Sasuke was the first to recover from the fall.

"Kiba, what a surprise to find you here." Sasuke said, as he stabbed something metallic into Kiba.

The object was a cylinder with a needle on the end and the XANA symbol etched onto the side. Once the object was embedded into Kiba's flesh, Sasuke pressed the button on the end of it. Inside the cylinder, a piece of XANA was sent into Kiba. This caused Kiba to fall unconscious. Sasuke took the needle out of Kiba and put him back to bed.

After putting Kiba in his room, Sasuke left to find his own room so he could get a plan together to accomplish his mission. About this time, Naruto had arrived at campus to find Shikamaru waiting for him.

"Shika, move, you know what I need to do." Naruto said getting ready to get past him by force.

"Naruto, you know I can't let you past without talking to you first. Right now, a confrontation, especially here, is not a thing we can risk. Things in this world don't get repaired that easily, and we don't want to get kicked out of this school until we can get back to our own world." Shikamaru explained.

"But, Shika, Sasuke is here. I need to see him. I have been waiting to talk to him and to get him to come back with us to Konoha."

"Still, a fight will probably happen, and right now, we need to make a plan to find out why he is here, and what we need to do about it. Let's go talk to Jeremy about this and see what we can find out."

"I have been waiting for 3 years to see him. I want to see him now!" Naruto roared. He charged at Shikamaru. Well, he tried, but Shikamaru had thought ahead, and shadow bound Naruto so he couldn't move.

"I thought you might try to force your way past. Now, let's walk to Jeremy's room and talk this out with him." Shikamaru said, while looking at Naruto like he was daring him to make a mistake.

/*********************\

A/N: Hopefully, I will update more. I am also going to try and re-write my first story, Ron Unstoppable, under the Kim Possible domain. It is VERY rough, but it kinda has a coherent plot. As always, R&R!


End file.
